Minecraft Mario Edition
Minecraft Mario Edition is the game from Minecraft. Mobs # Chickens are Goombas # Cows are Moo Moos # Mooshrooms are Red Moo Moos # Pigs are Midbuses # Sheeps are Koopa Troopas # Squids are Bloopers # Villagers are now New Donkers # Wandering Traders are Raccoon Marios # Bats are Swoops # Ocelots are Mr. Cheetahs # Cats are Meowser Jrs # Horses are Yoshis # Donkeys are Boshis # Mules are Moshis # Skeleton Horses are Dry Bones Horses # Tamed Wolves are Poochies # Foxes are Waddlewings # Rabbits are MIPS # Parrots are Talkatoos # Sea Turtles are Koopa Troopas (Same as Sheeps) # Cods are Deep Cheeps # Salmons are Cheep Cheeps # Pufferfishes are Porcupuffers # Tropical Fishes are Eep Cheeps # Endermans are Stilt Guys # Zombie Pigmans are Rexes # Dolphins are Dolphins from SMW # Wolves are Poochies # Spiders are Scuttlebugs # Cave Spiders are Tarantoxes # Polar Bears are Shiverians # Llamas are Alpacas # Iron Golems are Mecha Hammers # Pandas are Shiverians # Bees are Stingbies # Giraffes are Dorries # Hedgehogs are Spinies # Blazes are Fire Chomps # Creepers are Pokeys # Ghasts are Boos # Magma Cubes are Stingbies # Silverfishes are Wigglers # Skeletons are Dry Bones # Slimes are Thwomps # Spider Jockeys are Scuttlebug riders Dry Bones # Zombies are Hammer Bros # Zombie Villagers are Sledge Bros # Drowneds are Chinchos # Wither Skeletons are Dark Bones # Witches are Kameks # Evokers are Kameks but same as Witches # Vindicators are Fire Bros # Pillagers are Rangos # Ravagers are Reznors # Vexes are Paratroopas # Chicken Jockeys are Goomba Riders Hammer Bros # Endermites are Buzzy Beetles # Guardians are Urchins # Elder Guardians are Porcupuffers same as Pufferfishes # Shulkers are Piranha Creepers # Skeleton Horsemans are Dry Bones # Husks are Sledge Bros # Strays are Dry Bones # Phantoms are Rays # Ender Dragons are Ruined Dragons # Withers are Petey Piranhas # Wither Storms are Dino Piranhas # Zombie Horses are Hammer Bro Horses # The Killer Bunnies are Madame Broodes in 2017 only Availability Of Mobs # Porcupuffer (Pufferfish) # Cheep Cheep (Salmon) # Deep Cheep (Cod) # Eep Cheep (Tropical Fish) # Dolphin (Dolphin) # Koopa Troopa (Sea Turtle) # Shiverian (Panda) # Rango (Pillager) # Reznor (Ravager) # Stingby (Bee) # Foxy (Fox) # White Fox (Snow Fox) # Urban Stingby (Angry Bee) Items # Apple (Sweet Berries) # Volbonan (Fork) # Orange Volbonan (Knife) # Boo Block (Shulker Boxes) # Tirey (Beds) # Music Block (Jukebox) # ? Block (Crafting Table) # Super Bell (Bell) # Fire Flower (Flint And Steel) # Komboo (Kelp) # Seaweed (Seagrass) # Lochlady (Mermaid Action Figure) # Shy Guy Mask (Ender Pearl) # Mr. I (Ender Chest) # Ruined Dragon (Ender Dragon Head) # Dry Bones (Skeleton Skull) # Blue Dry Bones (Wither Skeleton Skull) # Hammer Bro (Zombie Head) # Mario (Head) # Green Pokey (Creeper Head) # Petey Piranha (Wither Head) # Star (Nether Star) # Topper (Hoglin Statue) # Circle (Plate) # Masterpiece (Dried Kelp) # Jizo (Jizo) # Dolphin Goggles (Goggles) # Cappy (Dyed Leather Cap) # Mario Totem Thingy (Totem Of Undying) # Rango Banner (Illager Banner) # Shooter (Crossbow) # Pufferporcu (Fishpuffer) # Mario Tennis Ball (Tennis Ball) Mob Thingy Spawners # Spewart (Modzilla) # Dino Piranha (Wither Storm) # Unstable (Unstable Ant)